Hanna's clothes
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 27 year old Hanna Rivers is in her huge fancy walk in closet, trying to decide what to wear for going to Alison's birthday party at the Grille.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna's clothes**

27 year old Hanna Rivers is in her huge fancy walk in closet, trying to decide what to wear for going to Alison's birthday party at the Grille.

"Hm, perhaps my tight sexy pink leather dress...no, c'mon, Han, you're no hooker, dang it." says Hanna.

"Ready to go? Alison's party started 20 minutes ago, princess." says Caleb as he enter the room.

"Caleb, I don't know what to wear..." says Hanna.

"Just wear your cherry-red dress and black high heels. That should be enough." says Caleb with a friendly smile.

"Sounds nice. I'll go with that." says Hanna in a soft tone as she put on her nice cherry-red Spanish designer dress that she bough when she went shopping with Aria a few months ago.

Caleb is already dressed. He's wearing a white Italian suit, red shirt, black shoes and a dark brown fedora hat.

As they walk out to the car, Hanna giggle.

"Uh, what's funny?" says Caleb with a smile.

"The fact that you look like a really cool sexy mix of Indiana Jones and Michael Jackson." says Hanna.

"Is that bad or...?" says Caleb.

"It's awesome. Hanna-Boo like." says Hanna in a childish voice.

"Okay. That's good." says Caleb in a mature calm tone.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

40 minutes later, Caleb and Hanna arrive at Alison's.

"Michael Jackson and Jessica Alba?" says Alison as a joke when she open the door and let Caleb and Hanna into her house.

"Caleb and Hanna." says Caleb.

"Yeah, but we kinda look like Michael Jackson and Jessica Alba." says Hanna.

"Anyways, welcome." says Alison.

Alison is wearing a sexy white leather dress.

"Happy birthday." says Hanna as she hands Alison a present wrapped in pink paper.

"Thanks, Han." says Alison as she opens her gift.

It's a new red iPhone 12.

"You like?" says Hanna.

"Of course I do." says Alison. "Truth is, you didn't have to buy me anything. I still love that you did though."

"I'm glad you love it." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you were always my favorite, right after Emily of course." says Alison.

"Really? Why being so bitchy to me back when we were kids then?" says Hanna.

"Simple. At the time, I was very egocentric and I was afraid that you'd take my title as the Queen Bee / It Girl away from me, cause I knew that within you were the potential to become awesome and sexy like you are now." says Alison.

"These days you and I are real friends, right?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, we are, Hanna." says Alison.

"I like you dress." says Hanna.

"Your dress is really cool too, Han." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"I've heard that you own more clothes than me these days, is it true?" says Alison.

"Yeah, I guess so. My closet is huge...full of cool outfits." says Hanna.

"Awesome." says Alison. "Han, you've really matured from the shy little chubby kid you were the first time I met you. Look at you now...you're this sexy confident fuckable goddess who's married to one of the most handsome men in Rosewood."

"I'm a lucky woman." says Hanna.

"Yes you are, Hannna my friend." says Alison.

"Princess, do you want me to get us drinks?" says Caleb.

"Yeah. Whiskey with a dash of orange-juice, please." says Hanna.

"One Hanna-Boo blaze drink comin' up." says Caleb.

Hanna and Alison talk some more and 10 minutes later, Caleb returns with drinks for himself and Hanna.

"Mmmm, alcohol always make my pussy wet." says Hanna as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Nice." says Alison with a sexy smirk.

"Ali, remember that Hanna's mine." says Caleb with a small laugh.

"No fear, Caleb. Hanna is your woman." says Alison.

"I love you, my man." says Hanna as she put her left hand on Caleb's shoulder, holding her drink with the right.

"I love you, princess." says Caleb.

"Caleb, can I ask you something?" says Alison.

"Uh, yeah...sure." says Caleb.

"How long has it been since you had sex with Hanna?" says Alison.

"I'm no going to answer that, Alison." says Caleb in a serious manly mature tone.

"Okay...sorry." says Alison.

"It's fine." says Caleb.

"Han." says Aria as she walk up to Hanna.

Hanna smile and gives her BFF a hug.

"Aria." says Hanna.

"Han, what are you drinking tonight? Wait...don't tell...whiskey with a dash of orange-juice." says Aria.

"Yeah, cool that you remember what my special favorite drink is." says Hanna with a smile.

"I could never forget. It's been your number one drink since freshman year of college." says Aria. "I still remember that night in Sir Aaron's bar when you drank it the first time."

"That was an amazing night." says Hanna. "Spencer had too much to drink. She went 'I swear to drunk I'm not God, no' and then made a total face-plant in the fish-pizza."

"Oh yeah, everyone was LOL-ing like crazy. That was the first time that Spencer Hastings was really drunk beyond control." says Aria.

"I don't remember that part." says Alison.

"Well that's because you were in a hotel room in Philly that night, having some wild 5 hour long fuck-session with Lorenzo." says Aria.

"So that's what I did that night...? Awesome!" says Alison.

"Did he...Lorenzo, have a big dick?" says Hanna.

"Yeah...like 12 solid inches of man-meat. So sexy." says Alison.

"Wow! Quite a large dick-size." says Aria.

"I thought that Ezra's dick was at least 12 inches too." says Alison.

"He's never measured it." says Aria.

"I thought guys did that kinda often." says Alison.

"No we don't, Ali. That would be lame." says Caleb.

"Exactly." says both Aria and Hanna.

"Mmm, alcohol. So yummy." says Hanna as she take another sip of her drink.

"Easy. None of us wanna deal with drunk Hanna. She's a huge pile of problem. We've all seen it." says Aria.

"C'mon, Aria. Let the girl drink." says Alison.

"Ya sure? Hanna-Boo get kinda weird when she's had too much whiskey. She turn really awkward and clingy. It's also a fact that she become a bit lesbo-like when she drink." says Aria.

"I remember seeing drunk lesbo-Hanna once a few years ago. It was at Emily's house and there was many bottles of vodka." says Alison. "Hanna drank like 4 of them on her own."

"It's not my fault that Em had bought so much vodka." says Hanna.

"Han, you should learn to not drink so much." says Alison.

"I'm not alcohol-crazy, simply sex-crazy." says Hanna.

"Such a naughty girl you are." says Alison.

"Right back at ya, Alison." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Yeah, me is kinda sex-crazy too." says Alison.

"We all know that, Ali. Back when you and Lorenzo were together, you and him had sex almost every night." says Aria.

"True." says Alison.

"Let's switch topic. Hanna, can you babysit my daughter next Saturday when me and Ezra are at the Hollis staff party?" says Aria.

"Sure. It will be cute." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han. You're a true friend." says Aria.

"Of course I am. Me is the sweetie Hanna-Boo." says Hanna with a cute childish smile.

"Yup." says Aria.

"Han, do you still keep your pink plushie rabbit under your pillow?" says Alison.

"I don't. I haven't done that in years." says Hanna.

"Ya thrown away your beloved childhood toy?" says Aria.

"No. I keep my bunny in a box deep in my closet." says Hanna.

"Okay. Keepin' it for your own possible daughter?" says Aria.

"Yeah, as well as for nostalgic reasons." says Hanna.

"I didn't think Hanna Rivers was a nostalgic woman." says Alison.

"I'm usually not, but I am sometimes." says Hanna.

"It's cute that you've kept your plush rabbit all these years." says Aria.

"Aww, thanks, Aria!" says Hanna with a huge smile.

"You're welcome, girl." says Aria.

"See you ladies later, my husband is looking at me." says Alison as she walk away to her husband on the other side of the room.

"Aria, why isn't Ezra here?" says Caleb.

"We couldn't find a babysitter so he's home with little Belle tonight." says Aria.

"Belle is such a cute girl. Just like her mommy was as a kid." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna." says Aria.

"No problem." says Hanna.

"Hanna, let's go take a seat." says Caleb.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

"Oh damn!" says Hanna as she spill some whiskey on her dress.

"Should I gey a towel to wipe it off...?" says Caleb.

"No, that doesn't work on this dress. This is satin. Alcohol leaves ugly stains on it." says Hanna.

"I've got an idea. You and Alison are pretty much the same size, right? She probably has a dress you could borrow." says Caleb.

"Wow! Awesome idea." says Hanna.

Hanna get up and walk over to Alison who is talking to her husband.

"Mr Rollins, may I have a minute with your wife?" says Hanna.

"Sure, Hanna and you can call me Steve, thank you." says Steve with a friendly smile.

"Problems, Han?" says Alison.

"Yeah...whiskey-stains." says Hanna.

Hanna show Alison the huge stains on her dress.

"Do you have a sexy dress I can borrow, Ali...?" says Hanna.

"I think we can find one. Follow me up to my closet." says Alison.

12 minutes later, Hanna walk back downstairs, now wearing a sexy black leather dress.

"Hi, Caleb!" says Hanna with a seductive smile.

"Sexy dress, Han." says Caleb.

"I know. Ali has good taste in clothes." says Hanna.

"Hanna, long time no see." says Emily as she walk up to Hanna.

"Em, hi there." says Hanna with a cute friendly smile.

"So how you been?" says Emily.

"I've been good. I still work as a stuffed animal designer." says Hanna.

"Cute. I'm still the head swim-coach for the Rosewood Sharks." says Emily.

"The new generation of Sharks are lucky to have the former star of the team as their coach. No swimmer is better than Emily Caitlin Fields." says Hanna.

"C'mon, Han. I'm not _**that**_ good." says Emily.

"Yes you are, Em. Don't be so modest. You could totally be on the US team for the Olympics if you wanted to." says Hanna.

"I was thinking about trying out for the Olympic team last year, but decided to still be coach instead and lead my beloved Sharks to victory in the state championships." says Emily.

"And you did. The Sharks won." says Hanna.

"Yeah. I'm so proud of every member of the team." says Emily.

"Do you ever miss being a swimmer yourself, Emily?" says Caleb.

"Sometimes, but I love being a coach now so it's okay." says Emily.

5 hours later.

"Ali, you'll get your dress back tomorrow." says Hanna as she and Caleb are about to go home.

"No hurry about that, Hanna. I have plenty of sexy dresses to wear. Just keep it." says Alison.

"Awww, thanks!" says Hanna.

"See ya, Han!" says Alison.

"Ali, see ya! Happy b-day!" says Hanna with a nice bright adorable smile.

 **The End.**


End file.
